


Morning Tea.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Despair, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt writing, Swimming, Tea, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: In times of despair, you are ready to do everything for love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Morning Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine fic is here! 
> 
> Once again there is a surprise of fluff mixed in!
> 
> Hope you can enjoy!

Dean woke up by the feel of a kiss against his cheek. 

He slowly blinked his eyes open, having to try a few times before forcing them to stay that way. 

Cas was slowly getting out of bed, already wide awake even while the sun wasn't even up yet. 

Dean grumbles, turning over on his stomach half way over the bed, trying to catch Cas' hand. 

Cas just laughed, sitting back down and starting to run a hand through Dean's hair, soothing him. 

\- You don't have to wake up yet. I'm just gonna have my morning swim and then I'll be back. - Cas was smiling down at Dean. 

\- Mmm, don't wanna leave you. - Dean breathed out, his voice a bit hoarse. 

\- I'm not gonna disappear, Dean. - Cas sighed before leaning down and softly kissing Dean on the lips. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him deeper in, fully melting into their kiss. 

Cas deepened it for a moment, even letting Dean push him back down on the bed while landing half on top of him before breaking their kiss with a joyful laugh. 

\- Morning swim and then after we can get to this. - He pushed Dean's hair back, smiling lovingly, his blue eyes bright and full with love. 

\- Fine, fine. I'll make some tea for us while you have your swim. - Dean nuzzled his nose against Cas' neck, placing a soft kiss there before finally getting up and following after Cas out of their bedroom. 

Cas walked outside to the lake near their garden, stopping just to close his eyes and breath in the fresh morning air of forest. 

Dean put the kettle on, leaning against the doorframe to watch Cas walking into the lake, all naked and glorious. 

Dean loved watching Cas like this, he loved their life here, in a cabin in the middle of green forest. 

It was peace. 

But no matter how happy it all was, Dean still could feel the ache in his chest of losing Cas. This ache was the only tread to the reality, making Dean remember that this wasn't real, that it all was just in his head created by Djinn. 

Dean turned just for a moment, pouring water over their own picked herbal tea before returning to his place against the frame of doors to watch Cas swim. 

All of sudden there was some rustling against their front door and Dean sighed just before a soft knocking traveled all through their lovely house. 

\- Just one more moment, Sammy. Just this one more and then I'll wake up. - Dean ran a hand through his hair, pouring tea into two cups and putting a smile back on his face. 

\- Sunshine! Tea's ready! - Dean stepped outside into fresh forest air, calling out to Cas. 

Cas turned around, emerging slowly from water and Dean's mouth was watering from the sight, his eyes following small droplets of water making their way over Cas' naked body. 

Cas stopped I'm front of Dean with a cheeky grin, pecking him softly on the lips. 

\- Like what you see? - Cas smirked, taking his cup of tea and taking a big sip before putting it together with Dean's cup down on the small table they had there. 

\- How could I not? - Dean smirked, pulling Cas into a hug, kissing him softly. 

Cas just shook his head before pulling Dean to the comfy chair to sit in together. 

They easily cuddled together, Dean wrapping his arms around Cas. 

Cas leaned against Dean fully, holding a teacup cupped in his hands, taking a sip time from time. 

They stayed silent, watching the sunrise shine through the trees over the lake. 

\- Cas, I love having you. I love you. I would love to stay like this with you till the end of the universe. Hell, even after that. - Dean pulled Cas even tighter against his chest. 

\- I know that, I love you, Dean. More than anything. - Cas looked up, pecking Dean's lips, not really understanding the sadness in Dean's eyes. 

\- I can't stop thinking about you every moment of my life. I need you. I just need you, Cas. - Dean tried to blink away the tears, hearing the knocking on their front door intensifying. 

\- Dean, I know that. I'm here for you no matter what. - Cas cupped Dean's cheek before kissing him softly. 

Dean let himself get lost into their kiss. 

After he settled back on hugging Cas and watching how sunrise was painting Cas in breathtaking colors, making him look even more like an Angel he fell in love with. 

Knocking stopped, the door opened. 

\- I love you. - Dean whispered in Cas' ear before being ripped away from it all. 

He woke up in the crappy basement, Sam leaning over him with worry written all over his face. 

\- 'm kay. - Dean groaned out before pushing himself up. 

\- You weren't waking up. I got worried. - Sam helped Dean back to the Baby waiting outside. 

Dean just shrugged, sliding into the front seat, letting Sam drive. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cool window, trying his best to remember the moments of peace he had with Cas before he was ripped away from it all. 

\- I don't understand, how did she get you? You were so prepared for this hunt. What happened? - Sam was just worried but right now Dean wanted to be left alone.

\- Probably catched me by surprise. They have a good sense of when someone is trying to hunt them. - Dean shrugged, the sight of Cas in his arms already fading from his memory. 

\- Yeah, they are tricky. - Sam murmured, concentrating on the driving. 

Dean knew that Sam was simply worried, Dean tried his best to be okay, to keep it all together but it hurted a lot. 

He wasn't going to tell Sam that he chose this hunt to be cathed by Djinn and to have another chance to be with Cas. 

He couldn't tell him that, Sam would worry too much. 

Dean sighted, trying to fall asleep, feeling too drained to face reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
